One Wish
by kyougu-neko
Summary: This is based on a joke I heard a while ago. Its a one shot. Mugen, Jin and Fuu get shipwrecked and they find a genie. What do they wish for? Mugen has a naughty mouth so rated T. I love Mugen. Back off girls the infinite one is mine!


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Samurai Champloo

I wrote this at work today. I hope that you all enjoy. It's based on a joke that I heard a while back.

**One Wish**

Mugen, Jin and Fuu were on their way to Iseshima on a leaky old boat that Mugen

had ganked from some old guy. Then a storm blew in and smashed the boat onto some

rocks that were hiding beneath the surface of the roiling sea.

"AH Damnit not again!" Mugen bitched as he, Jin and Fuu prepared to abandon

ship. After the storm had passed the three could be found hanging on to a piece of

planking. It seemed to be the only thing keeping them afloat.

"Ohhhhh, I'm so hungry!" Fuu moaned to no one in particular.

"what else is new pig?" Mugen was also hungry but he wasn't about to team up

With that whiny bitch.

Jin just grunted which seemed to be his answer to everything.

The companions looked at each other and sighed, hanging their heads. They were

all thinking the same thing _WHY ME?_

Suddenly, Jin looked up and past Mugen, eyes narrowed against the glare of the

sun on the ocean. He let go of the plank and started swimming, his haori more than a

minor problem in the pursuit of hydrodynamics.

"Jin, what the heck are you doing? You're gonna die then who's gonna help me

find the sunflower samurai, THIS BOZO? (she pointed to Mugen) I don't think so. You

made me a promise and now you're running away?. . . " Fuu's high pitched voice just

kept going and going.

"Jin, you son of a bitch. Damn you, no fair escaping and leaving me with this bitch! And

you can't leave until I kill you. Fuck!" Mugen was about to let go so that he could swim

after the reticent ronin when he saw Jin turn around.

Mugen and Fuu looked at each other, silent and confused.

Jin made his way back to the plank where his energy gave out. He was motionless,

gasping for air with one arm grabbing for support while the other hung loose in the water.

"Uh Jin?" Fuu started quietly before she launched into a tirade " ARE YOU INSANE? LEAVING A CUTE GIRL LIKE ME ALONE IN THE COMPANY OF A CRIMINAL LIKE THIS?"

"HEY!" Mugen protested before he realized that she was probably right "never mind"

"Found this" Jin finally managed to gasp out. He lifted his other arm out of the water and

a dark bottle landed on the plank with a heavy thud.

Mugen's eyes widened. "SAKE!" _sweet_.

He grabbed the bottle and yanked the cap off. Just as he was about to bring it up to his

eager mouth for a healthy swig, smoke started billowing out.

Mugen shot dagger looks at Jin thinking it was his idea of a sick joke but Jin's attention

was upward. Come to mention it so was Fuu's. Mugen swallowed his argument and

looked up. "What the fuck?"

Towering above them was a large swarthy man with black hair pulled into a pony tail,

black goatee and no shirt. He had a huge grin on his face as he stared at the three

companions.

"Who the hell are you smiling at asshole. And what happened to my sake?" Mugen was

being his usual self.

The giant's smile faltered for a split second before he saw Fuu's sweet if bemused face.

He opened his mouth to speak:

"My friends. You have saved me from my prison. Many years ago my former master

sealed me in that empty bottle of sake for eternity as punishment for a small prank I

played. I don't know why he got so upset the monkey was only horny. Anyway, you have

saved this humble genie and I have the power to grant you one wish each. Do you know

what you want?"

The three considered their current situation: stranded in the middle of the ocean, no food,

no water, "no women" muttered Mugen. "Hey" Fuu had heard. Jin just grunted.

"One wish huh? Yeah I know what I want!" Mugen smiled, the genie signaled for him to

continue. "I wish I was in the biggest and best brothel in Japan with lots of money and

sake. Sayonara suckers!"

The genie nodded once and Mugen was gone in a puff of smoke. _PUFF_

The genie looked at Jin next. " I wish that I was with Shino once again." The genie

nodded and Jin disappeared. _POOF._

Fuu was on the verge of crying. "They didn't even say goodbye. Except for Mugen but

he's a jerk off. They left without keeping their promise. I know they're stupid, and cocky

and cold and stuff but they were growing on me!" Fuu started to cry and the genie looked

at the sun impatiently. "I can't believe they just ditched me like that. (pause) again. I wish

that they were back and we could all be together again! Why are they so stu. . . uh oh."

She realized what she had done but it was too late.

"Finally!" The genie nodded and Mugen and Jin were back looking at Fuu murderously.

She smiled uncertainly at them while her stomach growled. "he he. . . hey guys. What's

up?"

"Start swimming." Mugen and Jin said calmly together while drawing their swords.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The end.

I hope you guys like it. And no for those of you who are into my other story I haven't forgotten about it I just felt like writing something on the side so that my brain could rest and get more good ideas for my big main story. Love you all. Read and Review if you feel like it and if you don't well I stick my tongue out at thee. Oh and I love the whole Mugen and Fuu pairing i guess cuz i love tough guys but for the purposes of this story he thinks she's a whiny bitch so don't bitch at me if you don't like it. Oh well go ahead and bitch I don't care. Neko out.


End file.
